


Never Let Me Go

by gracefool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #notbitteratall, Fix It Fic, M/M, More angst, a fanfic yet somehow less oc, more drama, more sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefool/pseuds/gracefool
Summary: Keith would never let him go, so neither will Shiro.(Au of Zethrid holding Keith hostage)





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Au of Zethrid holding Keith hostage, because seriously, Shiro embodying the pikachu meme for one frame of reaction wasn't enough wHEN HIS HUBBY IS IN DANGER! Murder a bitch, nearly die for bae, don't just- :O 
> 
> I wrote half of this at like, 3am in the morning and the other half while hungover. So sorry if it's a bit too short, but hey, at least it's an easy read.

"This is my revenge!” 

Zethrid leveled her gun and a red blast shot forth. Shiro and Acxa threw themselves to the ground, and the laser harmlessly chipped rock behind them. 

Scrambling up, Shiro choked at the empty air before him. He left Acxa in the dust as he bolted for the edge. The rock creaked, and the half-breed yelled, “be careful!” to uncaring ears. A hand was holding on! Shiro reached for it, his flesh hand clasping. 

“Shiro!” a desperate cry echoed over the sound of bursting lava. 

“I got you buddy!” 

Shiro was holding on to him. But he couldn’t pull him up. That pirate still had Keith trapped in her arms, and she was intent on taking him with her. Victory or death, but this time it seemed both were interchangeable. She snarled at his efforts, pulling her gun out once again. Shots flew wildly into the air, but even as heat grazed by his cheek, Shiro held on. Keith clawed at Zethrid’s arm, but her hulking figure would not yield to his efforts. Then the ground beneath Shiro shook. The tremor raced through Shiro, down to Keith’s arm. The younger man blinked in horror. Cracks were quickly darting from one edge to the other, as a searing heat pierced Shiro’s shoulder. He yelped and instinctively slapped his hand over the wound. But as soon as he had, Shiro froze, watching as Keith fell. Dimly he heard Zethrid cackle as she made her own descent beneath Keith. 

The earth trembled once again. 

“Shiro, move!” 

Even while falling to his death, Keith placed Shiro’s safety first. Unluckily for Keith, Shiro had his own priorities. 

“Shiro-NO!” 

Before the ground could break, Shiro jumped off the edge. 

His flesh arm snatched Keith’s, and the other only had time for one gut- wrenched expression before they came to a sudden stop. 

Below him, Keith stuttered in surprise. They were suspended in air! 

Shiro groaned as his metal arm dug into the earth above them, it’s magnetic pull to his shoulder was all that was keeping them from a fiery death. 

Shaking his head, Keith yelled, “You idiot, what were you thinking?!” 

Without pause Shiro grunted,“That you didn't let go!” 

Keith huffed in disbelief, his lips cracking with a smile even as his brows drew in fear. Last time it had been him barely holding on, and when it came down to dying with Shiro or a chance to survive, he’d let the last option go. In that moment, as it seemed death was about to close on them, Keith never looked away from Shiro. The man had been unconscious, spared from the impossible task of reasoning one’s inevitable end. But Keith had to find reason, to not be afraid. He saw his life in Shiro. When he realised that, he was ready. 

This time that impossible man-the one who’d been lost to space and death, looked down at him unerringly. 

As pointless as his words were, Keith begged, “You have to!” The magnetic hand was embedded in the same rock that had threatened to collapse under Shiro before. And it seemed the captain of the Atlas only had the energy to keep them hanging above the threatening burst of lava. 

But in spite of it all, Shiro said, “You know damn well that I don’t.” His expression was at once fierce and soft, and with that the lava stood no contest to the warmth that rushed through Keith’s heart. 

High up, Acxa and Veronica yelled for them to hold on. 

The rock broke. 

Keith screamed, and Shiro’s only instinct was to hold him close. 

A band of light wrapped around them, and just as they were about to be burned, gravity was reversed. They shot up to the godly form of the Atlas, where even shrouded in darkness the ashen sky failed to dim it. The machine embraced and shielded the couple from all harm. 

The two men laid on the floor. Even with the stable ground beneath them, they found no reason to stand up. They just held on to each other through their laughter and tears, their heaving and halted breaths. 

Just as this was Shiro’s turn to never let go, it was also his turn to say, 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Shiro-NO!"  
> SHIRO YES!
> 
> Zethrid just dies without care, because I never liked her, and I fucking hated the whole 'nah, they're alright' shit they pulled on her, Haggar and Zarkon. Like, no, not all right. One second Ezor talks about how much she wants to torture little Pidge and next we see her she's just redeemed? You were just momentarily psychotically sadistic, it's okay! Ugggh.
> 
> Yeah, season 8 was shit. Like, there still some things I liked-  
> pidge, colleen, documentary ep, Acxa, Allura  
> -but I remembered watching it thinking 'next episode will gimme some sheith, next episode, okay the next episode" and then bitch wtf?! Allura's dead, Lance is an Altean farmer, Shiro's married to rando, and Allura's still dead? Also 'he happily left the war behind him and married' like what, what about exploring space, you know, cause the last time a bf denied him his dreams they broke up?! Like I want rep, but remember that our lives are things other than 'we're gay'. Also why not Keith, is it bad for marketing if two of your characters are gay? fuck off!  
> But I'm not mad at the writers, because I know the studio screwed them over. On top of the things they've said, liking Sheith and wanting to develop the relationship, the animator was doing last minute work (that was for the wedding) for something they obviously hadn't intended to include. And the animator's wife- who likes sheith and was happy with the ending, was freaking out over the ending they've given us, showing there is a disconnect between was originally made and what came out.  
> So here's hoping to there being some locked up Sheith scenes. 
> 
> Also I was incredbily disappointed at the lack of the mfa pilots, cause i seriously thought there was a whole 'they're future paladins' thing going on, and also they just had enough time given to them to feel like they deserved more than a few comedic appearances. Also cause on top of being a bitter sheith I'm also a bitter Jeith.
> 
> I encourage everyone to write and draw their own s8.


End file.
